When You Ran Away
by heartforthehopeless
Summary: When Jacob runs away, Bella can't go through with the wedding. Bella has some choices she has to make. Starting on with Edward goes or Edward stays. Rating may change in the future. BxE and BxJ OFFICIALLY ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction so I would love it if you would leave some feedback!**

Prolog

"Where are you going? Slow down! I want to talk to you!" shouted a petite girl as she stumbled on a moss-covered rock.

She caught herself on a limb. She impatiently pushed the hair out of her face as she straightened up. She looked up just in time to see the wolf jump over a fallen log and disappear into some bushes.

"I don't understand why you're leaving!"

She pushed passed the prickly bushes. When she came out the other side, she realized she was at the diving cliffs.

"I don't understand," she repeated.

"There are going to be a lot of things that you won't understand," the wolf said to her knowingly in the voice she knew only too well.

"I'm trying to understand!"

"Try harder."

Then the wolf lifted its head up toward the sky and let out a pitiful howl. It looked back at her and vanished.

--

Chapter 1

I woke up with a start. I had been dreaming of Jake too much lately. I shouldn't be dreaming of another man, okay wolf –man, when it was only a week until the wedding! I had told myself this many times but it hadn't helped to keep my mind off of Jacob.

Everything was in hiatus that day. Carlisle was busy at the hospital. Esme was there giving me a hug every two minutes with a sappy smile on her face. Alice was doing lots of last minute planning, and I noticed that she was adding on to a lot of things. Jasper was having a heck of a time with everyone's emotions running through him all at once. Rosalie still bitchy but she smiled more and that was something to be said for, even if it was only at her own reflection. Emmett was being himself and that was enough to handle already.

Then there was Edward. He was excited about the wedding but I could tell that he was genuinely worried about something and it concerned me.

All of this and Jacob. I hadn't heard from him and it wasn't like I expected to, but Charlie hadn't heard anything either. Shouldn't he have gotten some kind of information from Billy?

"Bella I think we need more flowers. I don't see how 700 bouquets are ever going to be enough."

"Alice I think that 700 is going to be more then enough." As I walked away I said, "700! Good lord!"

"I heard that!"

I shook my head a little from side to side. I gently reminded myself that I was the one that gave her free rein on the planning.

By one o'clock in the afternoon I was ready to take a nap. I started to walk up the stairs and tripped. I was caught in two cold arms.

"Thanks."

"No worries, my love."

I looked up at him with a small smile on my face to see an answering one in return.

"Where are you heading off to?"

"I was just going up to your room to take a little nap. Are you going to join me?"

"If Mrs. Cullen wishes."

Edward calling me that sent shivers down my spine. In just one week's time I would indeed be Mrs. Cullen.

"She does."

We walked up the stairs together. He opened the door for me and I stepped in and immediately lay down on golden comforter on the bed. He crawled up and lay down next to me. He looked into my drooping eyes and swept the hair from my face.

He whispered in my ear, "Sleep, my Bella."

"I…love…you," I said in reply right before succumbing to sleep.

**Edwards Point of View**

I softly kissed her cheek thinking of how much the upcoming events would hurt her. Then I thought of how it was my entire fault.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was awakened by my cell phone (newly acquired). I could tell by my ring tone ('Daddy's Hands') that it was Charlie.

"Hey Dad. What's up?"

"Sit down."

"Um, why?"

"I've got some bad news."

"Just tell me already Dad."

"Jake's gone."

At that I sunk back down to the bed and felt a cold hand on my shoulder. I turned to Edward with tears in my eyes.

"Gone?"

"He left."

"I've got to call Billy Dad. I'll talk to you later."

I clumsily dialed Jake's home phone knowing that he wouldn't be the one to answer it. It rang several times before I heard Billy's gruff voice answer.

"Hello?" his voice said with a type of sadness to it.

"Billy? What happened?"

"He got the invitation to the wedding and he ran Bella."

"Invitation? I didn't send an invitation Billy. I made sure that Alice didn't send one to him." How could I have been so careless? I should have looked through the invitations myself.

"I don't think it was _your _fault." Then he hung up.

"Edward he's gone. He ran away."

"I know."

"It's my fault."

"No, it's mine. I sent him the invitation."

"What?"

"I sent it."

"Oh." I swallowed back a sob.

"Why?" I asked.

"I would have wanted the choice to go. I'm sorry. I didn't know he would leave. I swear that wasn't my intention."

"It's okay Edward," I said in a shaky voice and a sigh.

I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Edward! Alice's thoughts were trying to get my attention. I went downstairs and found Alice.

"What is it Alice? Your thoughts are a jumbled mess."

"She's going to cancel the wedding, Edward."

I took a sharp breath and let it out slowly. This is my fault, I thought.

"When is it on again?"

"I can't see anything yet. She's going to tell you right now."

I went up the stairs to face her. The whole time I had known Bella I had been afraid of being around her but never afraid of _her_. I was now.

Bella's Point of View

I had to cancel the wedding. I couldn't focus on this when I was worried about Jacob. What if he did something stupid? What if he ran into some rogue vampire?

I had to tell Edward soon. The wedding was a week away. Would he hate me for this?

I turned around and there he was. He knew what I was going to say. I could see it in his eyes.

"I can't do it, Edward."

"I know and it's okay."

The next few months passed slowly. Each day the sadness in Edward's eyes got a little deeper. I knew it was inevitable. He would be hurt too much.

"Edward. You have to leave." I was sobbing hard.

His face crumbled. "Why?! Did I do something wrong?"

"Edward I can't take it anymore. I cancelled the wedding and you are heartbroken. I can't get married when I still love someone else and that is the only reason you're here! You think that I'll still get married but I can't Edward. I can't." Oh, God. That came out wrong.

I looked at him and regretted that. He looked like someone had cut him up into little pieces.

"It's destroying me Edward, from the inside out. I can't pretend like I'm okay."

"I love you Isabella Swan," and with that he was gone. Within two days all of them were.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Chapter 4

Three years had passed. I was twenty-one. Jacob left a couple messages on the answering machine. He said he was okay and that he wasn't ready to come home yet. He wouldn't tell where he was. How did I know this?

I practically lived with Billy. I got up early in the morning, went over to Billy's, did his housework, cooked him lunch and dinner, went home, cooked for Charlie, and then did a few online college courses.

That was my life. I didn't do much of anything else. I didn't go out with friends. It was almost like when Edward was gone the first time. This time was different. I didn't go into the zombie state; I just didn't have much of a life.

The only connection I had with the Cullen's was Alice and sometimes Emmett. They never mentioned Edward. They lived in Alaska now. Alice said it was great except for the lack of good shopping. She took frequent trips to Paris.

I never knew what I expected to happen if Jacob ever came back. I didn't want a relationship. I wasn't ready. Not when the only serious relationship I had ever had crumbled apart over another man.

I thought of Jacob often. I wondered if he looked different. I wondered if he had continued growing. He would be nineteen now. I wondered if he would ever come back.

Jacob's Point of View

I stepped in the door.

Bella had been here. She was in my house. I could smell her. Why?

There was a note on the refrigerator:

Bella,

I'm at Sam and Emily's. Don't get worried. Sam picked me up.

Billy

So many questions were filling my head as I let the water stream down my back in the cramped shower. I got out and wrapped a towel around my waist. I went to the kitchen. I ate the food and headed over Sam's. It would probably be good for me to figure out what happened while I was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 3

Chapter 5

They explained everything. Why Bella was there and how she wasn't with Edward anymore.

The hardest part was going to talk to Bella. How could I explain this to her? She gave up a lot to be here when I came back. After I talked to Sam he called all of the guys to the house. All of them gave me warning glances.

Paul said, "Don't push yourself on her again, Jake. Don't hurt her. I will skin you alive."

That coming from Paul meant a lot. It meant that my family had accepted her as one of their own. I was glad but at the same time I was filled with horror. I walked down her driveway and took a deep breath. I knocked on the door.

Bella's Point of View

I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door and there was Jacob. Without even thinking, I launched myself into his arms.

"JACOB!"

"Hi, Bells," he said with a tight smile.

"Are you hungry? I was just making dinner for Charlie. I can pull out some more fish and-"

"No thanks. I ate at Emily's."

"Well, sit down! I'll get you some coffee or whatever you drink now. I have soda too."

"Soda's fine, thanks."

"Okay!"

I felt his eyes on me as I turned to the fridge. I wondered if I looked different to him.

I turned back around and found him staring off into space. I held out the soda. He still didn't move.

"Jacob? Jake?" I said waving my hand in front of his face. He snapped to.

I laughed a little. He must have some stuff on his mind. I had a good idea what that was.

I handed him his soda and sat down. I tried to open my soda but the tab thingy got stuck. Jake reached out, took the can from my hand, and opened it for me. I gave him a sheepish smile. We each took a drink of soda then sat for a long time in silence. Finally I got up the courage to ask what I'd wanted to since he'd gotten there.

"Why did you leave? It might have been wrong for Edward to send that invitation but did you have to leave?"

Jacob's Point of View

She opened the door and was at once in my arms. It felt nice, a missed feeling.

She asked if I wanted a soda. I answered yes. The only thing I noticed though was her face. Her face was slimmer now. Her brown eyes sparkled. Wisps of wavy, mahogany brown hair framed her face. It wasn't straight like I remembered.

She turned to the fridge. I noticed her girlish figure was no more. She had a women's body now. Perfect-sized breasts led to a skinny waist and full hips. She was small though. She would barely reach my shoulder.

"Jake?" she said as she waved her hand in front of my face. I must have looked like stoner!

She couldn't open her soda. I opened it for her. She smiled and blushed. She got embarrassed at the simplest things. I thought about the times in the garage when I used to open her pop for her. She broke my silence.

"Why did you leave? It might have been wrong for Edward to send that invitation but did you have to leave?"

"I was going to explain that," I said with a sigh. "It started when I first phased. I was a monster Bella. You have no clue how that feels to one day wake up and learn that you're whole purpose is to kill things. Then I told you. You understood and could love me for what I was. Then you were taken away from me. My savior, the one that helped me get through all this monster stuff, was taken away. I was told that you would be killed. turned into one of my enemies. Turned into something that I was supposed to be killing. The hardest thing though, was that I had to see you married off to another guy when that's what I wanted. My enemy was living my life with my love. It was the last straw, Bells. I couldn't handle it anymore. I had to get away."

I looked up. I hadn't looked at her since I started. She had tears streaming down her face.

"I didn't mean to make you cry. I can go now." I stood up and walked to the door.

"I'm so sorry Jake."

"Don't be," I said and I left.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 3

**I would really like to get some more reviews on my writing. I won't hold chapters hostage (I think that people should write because they want to, not because other people want them to.) but I do want something to tell me I'm doing' okay. ******

**Ciao,**

**heartforthehopeless**

Chapter 6

Things were awkward after my talk with Jake. I still went over to their house to clean up and cook. Jake told me I didn't have to but I insisted because I couldn't see Jake and Billy getting used to take out every night again. If I couldn't get over there then I asked Charlie to invite them over for the latest game.

As the months passed it was easier to be around each other. We were happy to be friends at that point. I don't think that either of us could've handled more. A few more months passed.

I was washing dishes and I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Bells. You want to catch a movie in Port Angeles? I'll buy the popcorn."

"Sure. When does it start?"

"In an hour. I'll you up in fifteen minutes."

I finished up the dishes and ran a brush through my hair. By then Jake was in the house yelling at me to hurry up.

I came down and stumbled on the last step. He caught me.

"That was so not fifteen minutes."

"It was twenty actually."

"The dishes took longer than I thought then."

We drove into the parking lot. We went in to buy our tickets.

"Two for Critters That Crawl please."

"You're taking me to Critters That Crawl? Ew!"

"Come on! I want to see it!" he said in a whiny voice.

"I can't believe you."

He tugged me into the theatre. We sat down in the middle of the theatre.

Jacob's Point of View

Halfway into the movie, Bella was about ready to have a nervous breakdown. She sat in her chair shivering.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my-"

"Are you cold?"

"No."

"We can leave if you want to."

"No. We are going to sit through this movie so that I can say that I stayed. And so you don't laugh at me."

"Come on Bells. If you want to go we can go. I won't laugh. I promise."

"Nope. No."

"Fine."

Through the rest of the movie I worried about Bella. I kept glancing at her, not paying attention to the movie.

"Stop looking at me Jake."

I chuckled but tried to pay attention. I couldn't. A few minutes later, as I was still trying to look anywhere but at Bella, I realized that it must have been a really horrible part because I felt a small warm hand grip mine. Then I heard a gasp right beside me and I felt Bella catapult herself onto my lap.

"Good lord, Bella!"

"Sorry!"

I saw the credits roll across the screen. We got in the car and parked in front of her house. We both got out and started to walk around in the front yard.

So she had made it through the whole movie, I thought to myself and chuckled.

"So you're laughing at me, huh?" she said.

"No, but you were right. You watched the whole movie. I just didn't."

"Sorry."

"It's okay. Laughing at your expense when I get home will make it all better."

She looked at me with her angry face and pushed me…sort of. I lightly pushed her back just so that she would stumble.

"Hey!"

I don't know what happened. I don't think she does either. She was in my arms and we were kissing.

"Wait."

I couldn't believe I had actually said that. What was I thinking? This is what I'd always wanted! Her bloodsucker wasn't even here to stop her.

"I thought we were friends."

She looked at me with glossy eyes and said, "We are," still not leaving my arms.

"Do friends do this?" I asked in a whisper.

"No."

Then she walked away. Again.

**R and R please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 3

**Tell me what you think! I might not update real soon because I just started writing chapter eight. Plus I started a new story! I haven't posted it yet. I might be posting some new one-shots though. Thanks for reading!**

**Ciao,**

**heartforthehopeless**

Chapter 7

I looked around and I saw the pale face behind me. I whipped around and jumped, tearing at its neck while it viciously tried to kick me off. I felt two arms come behind me and squeeze. Pain shot down my right side as I felt my ribs crack. Then something snapped and the world went black.

Bella's Point of View

How could I face him again? Did I instigate the kiss or did he? Did I want to be more than friends? Did he want to be more? Could I handle it?

There were so many questions running through my head as I got in my truck, ready to head to La Push. I wasn't going to chicken out. I would go there and face him. I would face him but I wouldn't talk to him. He had to talk first.

Would it be like before? Would it be awkward? Would he hate me? There go the questions again!

I was so exasperated that I didn't even realize that I was sitting in front of Jake's house. I took a deep breath and walked into the house. I had long since given up knocking.

I walked in the kitchen and started unloading the bag of groceries I had come with. Nobody came into the kitchen so I figured they were at Sam and Emily's.

I started humming to myself. Then I heard the handle on the door jiggling and some voices.

"Come on! Let's get him inside so he can heal better."

I walked out of the kitchen to see the door kick open. Paul and Embry were carrying Jake through the door.

"Oh my God! What's wrong? What happened?"

"It's okay. He broke his arm and some ribs but it's healing quickly," Sam tried to assure me.

"I'm okay Bells," he said with a weak grin.

"I laugh in the face of pain. See?" he said with a laugh that quickly made him grimace.

"Good Lord, Jake. Don't hurt your self even more by trying to be brave for Bella," Paul said with an evil grin on his face.

I looked over at Paul and said, "At least he isn't crying because a girl punched him. Yeah, that's right, I went there."

While everybody was laughing, Paul began to shout, "How did you find out about that?!"

"Sorry dude," Embry said and then burst out laughing again.

Then the punches started to fly. Paul caught Embry on the chin in a side swing while he was laughing. He stopped laughing, looked at Paul, jumped over Jacob, and landed on top of Paul.

"Hey! Guys! HELLO!" Jake screamed.

They looked at Jake, who was now on the floor in a weird position. They both got embarrassed looks on their faces.

"Sorry Jake," the both murmured lamely.

**Later**

Jacob's Point of View

"Here's your soup," she said with a small sympathetic smile.

God, she's beautiful, I thought. I guessed she'd forgotten all about the kiss and all with me getting hurt. What she didn't know is that my ribs had already healed and that my arm was nearly back to perfect.

"I've got to go answer the door. Hold on a minute, okay?"

She walked out of my bedroom and I heard the creek of the door opening.

"Dad! We weren't expecting you!"

"It's not like you live here too Bells," he laughed.

She gave him a nervous laugh. Why would she be nervous? Crap! My injuries! Panic started to take over me. How in the hell was I supposed to explain this? It couldn't be another motorcycle accident. I wouldn't have just come right home with a broken arm. I would have gone to the hospital and he would have heard about it. I was just about to go out there when Billy rolled in the door.

"Hello Charlie," he said happily.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Bella lied badly.

I heard her quick footsteps back to my room. She peaked in the door.

"What should I do?" she mouthed.

"Nap!" I mouthed back and winked.

Then I started to snore loudly. Then I softly laughed and continued the façade.

"Well, Jake's obviously sleeping, Bells. Are you done doing whatever it is you were doing? I figured that you could go home if you were."

I felt my heart start to sink. Well, I thought, there goes my happy view of all this.

"Actually Dad, I was going to make lunch for them. Then I'll go home and fix dinner."

She actually wanted to stay! Yes!

Bella's Point of View

"That's fine then. I just came to La Push for a business call. I came by to see if you wanted to ride home now just in case you got picked up," Charlie said.

"Nope, I brought the truck over, but thanks."

"See you later then. Bye Billy. Tell Jake hello for me," he smiled and walked out the door.

"Do you know about Jacob?" I asked as soon as I heard the cruiser start up.

"Yeah, Sam told me. How is he?"

I lowered my voice to an almost inaudible whisper and said, "He's fine. Completely healed now but he's doing the sympathy trip."

Billy smiled and shook his head.

"That's Jake for you."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 3

**I accidentally lied! It's chapter nine that I don't have written yet. Sorry! Please review!**

**Ciao,**

**heartforthehopeless.**

Chapter 8

"No I don't need more soup Bells. I think I'm better now actually."

"Just now? It took you a whole three days to heal?"

"Well, not exactly," he said avoiding my eyes.

"Finally! He admits that he's been faking. Good Lord Jake!"

"You knew?"

"Sh-yeah!"

"The whole time?"

"The whole time," I repeated.

I looked at his face and the guilty look on it made me laugh. Then I heard his gruff laugh join in with mine.

"That look is so cute!"

"I've been downgraded huh?" he said chuckling.

"What?" I said with a giggle.

"You once called me 'sort-of beautiful'. I've been downgraded to 'cute'?"

Jacob's Point of View

She got serious and had an odd expression on her face. Her voice sounded weird. She'd never sounded like this before.

"You're not cute or sort-of beautiful Jake. You're beautiful in more then one way."

I felt my face grin hugely of it's on accord. The look on her face and the sound of her voice was the sound of love.

"I could say more than the same for you Bells. No one'll ever see you the way I do."

That was a really cheesy line! What was I saying? The truth, that's what I was saying. Nobody would ever see her the way I would. She's beautiful in everyway. Even her imperfections are perfect. She wasn't just beautiful on the outside but even more exquisite on the inside. She was my best friend, my savior, and the love of my life.

I hadn't realized that I'd actually said the last sentence aloud. I was always ruining these things! The perfect moment I would wreck it with my sentiments that she didn't want! I silently continued to beat myself up inside.

"Jacob," she said just above a whisper.

When I didn't look up, she took my chin in her hands and looked me in the eyes. Then still looking in my eyes, she brushed her soft lips against mine. My lips tingled with the touch, even though it was so light I could barely feel it.

"I love you too, silly," she whispered just as soft as her kiss.

Then she really kissed me. I pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around my neck and started to play with my hair. Our lips molded in ways you'd never believe. It was ten times better then what I considered to be our first kiss. She timidly ran her tongue across my bottom lip. I let her in. She tasted like a flower smelled…beautiful. It lasted a long time before we had to come up for air.

"Are we going to try this? Try to make it work?"

"No."

I saw her eyes flash with anger.

"What do you think I am? A person you can kiss anytime with no strings attached? You know what? You are a low down…MONGRAL!"

The whole time she was yelling at me, I was saying her name.

"Bella! That isn't what I meant at all! I said that we weren't going to _try _to make it work! We ARE going to make it work. I would never let us do this if I thought it wouldn't work."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Let's take this slow. Really, really slow."

"I agree."

To be honest, at that point, all I wanted to do is kiss her and never stop.

"We have to talk things over Jake. Serious things. Like imprinting. And Edward."

She didn't flinch but I knew that inside, her heart broke a little each time she said his name.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about imprinting. Imprinting is only activated when your true love is someone you would never consider. Like Sam. When he imprinted on Emily, he never would have chosen Leah's cousin over her."

She slowly let out her breath. Then she took in another knowing what was coming on next. I didn't want to hurt her but I needed to know the truth.

"What if he came back?"

**Haha, I'm evil. LOL.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 3

**It took shorter than I thought! This is chapter 9 and I only have 4 reviews which is kind of disappointing but they have all been good so thank you to all those who did. This chapter is pretty much filler with lots of fluff. ;)**

**Ciao,**

**heartforthehopeless**

Chapter 9

My mind raced. I hadn't thought of this. I mean, I had, I just hadn't thought about Jake asking me. Would I go back to Edward if he came back? If I committed myself to Jacob would I be able to leave Jacob? Would I be able to put him through that much misery?

"Bells, I don't want to hear the answer. Let's just make this last as long as possible."

I let out a deep breath.

"Jacob, I swear I will do anything in my power to keep from hurting you."

"I know," he whispered.

Three Months Later

The months flew by and they were some of the best in my life. Jake made me happy and healed the wounds in my heart. Don't think that I didn't get times that would remind me of him. There was at least one thing everyday that reminded me of him. The way the wind went through the leaves reminded me of how fast he could run. When I fell I would expect to feel his cold arms save me only to feel warm ones. Besides the reminders of him, I was happy. _We_ were happy.

Charlie was extremely happy for us. He loved Jake. The only thing that he didn't like was how expressive Jacob and I were about our feelings for each other. Though Jake and I hadn't gone 'all the way' we were always physical. We had decided to wait for that, though, it definitely wasn't always easy. We were constantly holding hands. I would sooner sit on Jake's lap than on my own chair or beside him. There were frequent pecks on the cheeks.

One afternoon we were sitting in the living room. Billy and Jacob had come over for the game. Billy and Charlie were sitting on the sofa and Jake and I were on the loveseat (ironically). I was on Jake's lap. We were all focused on the game when I felt a small tickle near my ear.

"You look really beautiful, Bells," he whispered.

It sent chills down my spine. I shivered slightly. I heard a small chuckle next to my ear.

"Aren't you interested in the game?" I asked, slightly annoyed that he had such an effect over me.

"Yes."

The hair on the back of my neck rose.

"Then why aren't you watching it?" I said weakly.

"Because you're a lot better to look at then a whole bunch of sweaty guys."

"How come I can't think of anything to say?"

"Because I swept you up off your feet and, what is that called? Oh yeah, 'rendered you speechless," he said with a smirk.

"Who's been reading romance novels?"

Then he chuckled lightly and kissed my ear lobe.

From that time on, he knew that whispers in my ear drove me wild. He used it to his advantage.

Jacob's Point of View

After that conversation when we decided to be together, my heart flew. This was what I had always wanted. I had her to myself. She was mine. I was hers. My life was nothing short of perfect.

For the next couple months, we learned about each other. I already knew a lot of Bella but I started learning things that a boyfriend should know. Like how she reacted to presents, when she was crabby, when I was the cause of the mentioned crabbiness. How to drive her insane (in a good way), how to make her cry, and how to make her laugh, yeah, those things mattered a lot. No matter how she acted though, I loved her. I knew that this was real, not just infatuation. When you're infatuated, you don't see the person's faults, just the perfection. I loved Bella to death but she had a terrible temper, but then again, so did I and she didn't have a giant wolf waiting to come out when she did.

Bella definitely knew how to get me going too. She learned how to use it pretty fast.

Bella had driven over to the house earlier that day. Billy was gone to Sam and Emily's.

"So what do you want to do?" she asked, playing with a few threads fraying off of the couch she was sitting on.

"I'll do whatever you want to do, babe."

"We could go to the cliffs, we could go riding, or…" she said scooting closer with each suggestion.

I chuckled and said, "Are you trying to seduce me? Because if you are, it's working."

"I'm glad I can have some sort of power over you," her lips just two millimeters from mine.

"I don't think you realize just how much you have," then I made our lips meet fully.

I felt her sigh on my lips. One of her arms was around my neck. She had the other had resting on my shoulder. She slowly let it drift down my arm, dragging her fingernails softly. I felt tingles of heat left behind the trails of her nails.

"Mm, Bella," I groaned.

"You like that?" she asked, surprised.

In answer I kissed her again. I was embarrassed over how much I liked it. I promised myself that I would never let Bella see that unless she wanted to.

**I don't know if I should put a lemon or not but I changed the rating to M anyway.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 3

**There is an important clue in this chapter. You can private message me or review what you think it is. This story will have a sequel. Also I think that this story will have a lemon. Thank you to all of those who reviewed: jacobsbooo, katiemaycamefromthesea, and crazygurl34. A very special thank you to TwilightG who reviewed twice. The support means a lot.**

**Thanks Again!**

**heartforthehopeless**

Chapter 10

6 Months Later (1 Year after Jacob Returns and 8 Months after They Started Being a Couple)

Jacob's Point of View

This was it. I was going to ask her. Things were rushing through my mind. The most prevalent thought: Would she say yes?

Bella's Point of View

It was as if he never existed. I still thought of him. I saw him in my memories but unlike when he left the first time, I never dwelled on him. I had a life that never would have existed if he hadn't gotten it. My life before Jacob seemed like a dream that I had never forgotten.

Jacob had started a new tradition. On the fifteenth of every month (it was the day we officially got together as a couple) we gave each other gifts. Usually they were funny cheap gifts. It wasn't meant to be a gooey romance occasion. This month, I got Jacob one of those plastic containers that come out of the quarter machines. I took out the sticky hand inside. Wrote a note wrapped it around the 'gift' I got him and capped it.

Jacob's Point of View

I came out of the jewelers store and popped off the top of Bella's present. I put in the other present and put the top back on. I twisted it to see if it worked…perfect.

We had decided to meet at her house. I pulled up and saw Charlie's cruiser so I knew that he was home. That was okay. That was good actually. He was a part of this.

Before I even reached to the door knob, the door opened. I looked up to see my lovely Bella smiling at me.

"Hi, baby."

The smile spread wider across her face. She was nervous. I could tell because of the permanent blush she had on her cheeks and by her shaky voice as she greeted me. She was nervous!?

"I made dinner for us three, lasagna."

My face pulled into a big smile of its own accord. What can I say? My mouth knows what I like. My lips also know what I like. As I followed Bella into the kitchen, I felt them tingle. And she hadn't even kissed me yet! As soon as we were under cover, I whisked her into my arms. Her lips opened invitingly. God, I love this woman, I thought. Then all my thoughts drifted away as she kissed me. Then there was reality.

The timer was the culprit. At that moment my first thought was to throw it across the room. Then I looked down at the girl in my arms. All thoughts vanished again. If only she knew what she _really_ did to me.

After dinner, we sat in the living room. Charlie tried to turn the TV on but Bella asked if it could wait.

"Sure, Bells," he said, confused, not knowing why she wanted him there.

"Okay, so who goes first?"

"You should," we said at the same time.

"How about we go at the same time?" we said, again in unison.

"Deal," okay now it was just hilarious.

We handed each other our presents. I popped off the cap of the plastic cup that she gave me. The present was wrapped in taped bubble wrap. I couldn't get the tape off with my big hands. I handed t to her.

"I can't get the damn tape off."

With a chuckle she tore the tape off. She handed me the kaleidoscope.

"I get the top off and there's something in there blocking the patterns."

I took off the top and handed it back to her then quickly busied myself with her present. It was the only way to hide the smirk.

I finished opening it and gasped. It was a ring with a note that said:

"Will You Marry Me, Jacob Black?"

I looked at her and saw that she had her ring in her hand and had tears running down her cheeks.

"Bella."

"Jake."

I looked at her and said, "On three."

In unison, "One, two, three! YES!"

So we were engaged.

Bella's Point of View

It was beautiful. That day, we realized just how much alike we were. It was wonderful.

This time I didn't have any problem with being engaged. I was ready to be married. This time I realized that Jacob was the right choice for this point of my life. I was happy. Happier than I had ever been in my life.

This is what my life was meant to be. I was on the right course.

**Don't worry! Edward isn't gone forever. Neither is this going to be happily ever after. I'll try to get the next chapter out this week. REVIEW! **

**P.S. I will be putting up a new story called "She Will Be Loved" very soon so look out!**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 3

**I know that you guys want more Edward so here he is. Things are just about to get exciting! ;)**

**Ciao,**

**heartforthehopeless**

Chapter 11

Edward's Point of View

I told her that if she asked me to go, I would never go back. I couldn't stand it. I had to see if she was okay. A whole year without my Bella, it was torture. I had to see her. I would break my promise so that I could selfishly see her.

I hoped that she would be happy. At the same time I hoped that she was miserable. I wouldn't beg her to take me back. It wasn't my pride, but my promise that made me refrain from doing so.

Bella's Point of View

We had decided to keep a low profile. Jacob knew that I didn't like large crowds. We were going to have it on first beach. My dress would be simple. My bouquet would be simple wildflowers. Yes, everything would be very…simple.

My bride's maids were going to be Emily and Alice. Yes, it was Alice. We had kept in touch through the whole year. Jacob was okay with it. I had no idea why but it made me happy. Seeing her would be wonderful. I didn't know if it would be painful or not. She said that Emmett wanted to come too. I said it was okay. Jacob was a little apprehensive at first but he agreed after talking to Sam.

I was truly happy. Not nervous at all. Well, maybe a little, but who wasn't nervous on their wedding day?

We were only inviting friends and family to the wedding. The reception was going to be short and sweet. Three days in Seattle for the honeymoon. That's all I wanted. I didn't want anything fancy.

The magical day was set in two weeks.

Jacob's Point of View

Two weeks and I would be married to the most beautiful girl in the world. Two weeks and the love of my life would belong to me.

As long as she stayed happy about it, that is. If I saw that she wasn't ready to get married than I wouldn't push it. I wanted her to marry me because she loved me, not because I loved her. I don't know if that makes sense or not, but it was how I felt.

Bella had asked to have Alice as her maid of honor. I was disappointed but I knew that no matter how hard I tried, I could never make her forget them completely. I wanted to make this day as happy as possible for Bella and if it meant letting in a couple leeches, than so be it, as long as they didn't hurt anybody.

Part of the reason was that I saw what they meant to her. They were like another family for her. She gave them up for me, to _be_ _with me_. That was worth something.

Everything was going great.

Edward's Point of View

I was in Chicago for the past couple months. I had to go home first to check in with the family before going to Forks. They always worried about me. Emmett wasn't even there. Rosalie was huffing around. Alice was packing her bags to leave that afternoon.

"Alice, why are you blocking your thoughts?"

"No reason," she sang.

The word wedding flashed through her head.

"Who's wedding, Alice?"

Her mind was now singing 'Mary Had A Little Lamb' in several different languages.

"I'll be back in a couple days! Bye!"

"Bye Alice!" sounded the course back to her.

"Bye," Jasper said in a mumble.

"Oh, come on Jazz. It's only a couple days.

"I don't even know where you'll be though."

"It's okay. I'll be safe."

She looked over at me.

"Bye Alice."

"Bye Edward," she said smiling.

She left. On the spur of the moment, I decided to follow her.

**Exciting, exciting! REVIEW, please!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 3

**Sorry it's so short but…I have no excuse. Sorry! Check out my new story "She Will Be Loved". I think I'm getting better at writing because I'm really enjoying writing that songfic. Anyway, on with the story! **

**Ciao,**

**heartforthehopeless**

Chapter 12

Bella's Point of View

I was ready this time. I had on my dress, the traditional white with a modern deep v-neck. The bust was pleated and it was made from chiffon. It was modern but simple. I loved it. I didn't put anything in my hair or wear any jewelry. I was going to walk down the beach barefoot, which would also take care of the 'killing myself in high heels' issue. It was to be natural and simple. That was how Jacob and I wanted it.

Alice had done my make up. It was in neutral tones and you really couldn't tell I was wearing anything. I was ready.

"I'm going to go get in the car," Alice smiled at me.

"Alice, are you mad at me? For marrying Jacob and not Edward?"

"No. I won't be mad at you for doing something that makes you happy. You should know me better! You know, Edward wouldn't be mad at you either. He would be glad that you're happy."

"I know, but I don't want to hurt him."

"I better go. Charlie's coming up to get you."

She left me pondering her words. I heard a slight knock on the door.

"It's time to go Bella."

I smiled at him. I lifted the skirt hoping that I wouldn't trip on it or get it dirty.

"Bella, I love you sweetie. I don't really have any fantastic advice for you. As you can see I haven't had much luck in that area."

"Oh, I don't know Dad…Sue Clearwater sure has been paying more attention to you recently," I said raising my eyebrows, which made him blush.

"Anyway, Dad, I don't need any fascinating advice from you. The fact that you're here is what matters the most."

He gave me one of those wrinkly smiles. Then the door burst open.

"Come on, Bella honey! We've got to go!"

Then there was Renee. Good lord, there was Renee. She had flown up from Florida not enraged at all but weepy. She blamed it on early menopause. It was my nightmare.

When Renee had first met Jacob she started crying. Then she ran to him for a hug. Jacob just chuckled nervously and patted her back gently while looking at me. His eyes screamed for help.

Alice's Point of View

I was walking to the car. All of the sudden I was taken over by a vision. My eyes glazed over.

I saw three hulking figures. Their faces were covered by black capes. They came up to a girl in a white wedding dress then it blackened.

I had to find Edward. I knew he was here. The Voultri were coming!

**AHHHH!! The Voultri are coming! The Voultri are coming! Run for your lives! Lol**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 3

**Sorry this took so long. I'm not sure how long it will take me to get the next chapter up. This chapter is dedicated to: EdwardCullen123, PenguinTwilighter, and Marshi. A special thanks to Nasur-chan and katiemaycamefromthesea, my repeat reviewers! Thank you so much!**

**Ciao,**

**heartforthehopeless**

Chapter 13

Edward's Point of View

I was in the nearby forest. My heart was shattered when I found out that Alice was going to Bella's wedding. Bella's wedding and I wasn't the groom. While I pitied myself, I heard someone's thoughts say Voltri. It was Alice.

I called her. She heard me and ran to me. Her thoughts flashed by the vision.

"We have to tell Bella."

I was nervous. What would Bella think if she knew I was watching her wedding?

"I know," I said weakly in answer.

"I'll get rid of Charlie and Renee. You go tell her."

"Thanks, what a wonderful privilege," I sneered.

"Shut up and go tell her."

She told Charlie and Renee that she had something to discuss with them. I laughed at what she had decided to talk to them about. Bella would not be happy about that one, no matter, how many 'concerns' Alice had as her best friend.

Before I knew it I was at the top of the tree looking at Bella. She was in a beautiful wedding dress. I knew she hadn't seen me so I was surprised at what happened next.

"Hello, Edward."

Bella's Point of View

I hadn't seen him or heard him. I just felt him. It doesn't make sense I know, but that's exactly what it was.

I turned around and opened the window. I looked up and locked eyes with him. After four years his eyes had the same mind-blowing effect on me.

"I'm sorry, lo-Bella. I know this is that last day you wanted to see me on but we have a bit of a problem."

What could go wrong? Couldn't my wedding day just be the only perfect day in my life? Just one day God! That's all I ask of you!

Jacob's Point of View

I shook my hands and rolled my shoulders.

"That's right buddy, shake those jitters off," said Paul, "She won't laugh at you tonight."

"You have the distinct talent of turning helpful advice into some kind of lewd joke. You must be very proud of yourself," I said sarcastically.

The little leech, Alice, came over to me.

"Bella needs you ASAP. She's in her room."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to see her in her wedding dress," I said trying to be civil.

"This is passed following the laws of wedding luck, Jacob. This is an emergency."

Good lord. What happened now! I was a little nervous about finding out. I had every right to be.

Bella's Point of View

"Edward, why are you here? Please, don't sugar-coat the truth."

"The Voltri are coming, Bella."

"Oh, my God. The freaking Voltri are coming!?"

"Who are the Voltri and what is he doing here!?" said Jacob, who had just walked in.

Jacob's Point of View

"Vampires that want to kill me of course! Just when everything is just right and then they have to want to change me. This is so typical! The one time I don't want to be changed and then they show up! Edward's here…I don't know. He's always saving me."

I saw him. He wanted to comfort her. That was my job though. I walked over to her and started to soothe her.

He looked at me and his eyes flashed. What are you going to do, bloodsucker? You going to kill me? He looked away clenching his fists.

I looked around the room and realized that Alice and Bella were staring at us.

"Let's just get rid of the bloodsuckers so we can get married already, please."

"If only it were that easy, Jacob," Edward said, "There' guard consists of more then your pack of dogs can handle, it will be far more then just twenty-one newborns if we mess with them. There will be a lot of highly trained vampires. Most will have powers like Alice, Jasper, and I."

My mind was racing with the new information.

"What do we do?"

"I don't know, love," he said.

You don't have the right to call her that, leech.

"Your right," he said aloud, "I don't. Not anymore."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 3

**Heyo! I know this is short, really, really short, but I went on a small vacation so I actually have an excuse! Anyway this is just to clear up what everyone has one their minds. Please check out my other story! Review please!**

**Ciao,**

**heartforthehopeless**

Chapter 14

Edward's Point of View

His voice in my head taunting me at my every move. I knew that everything he was thinking was right though. I didn't deserve her and I didn't have her. She wasn't mine anymore. Bella belonged to someone else.

Bella's Point of View

It was strange how my life had changed in four years. It was my wedding day. I still had vampires trying to kill me. I didn't want to be changed into a vampire. My vampire ex-fiancé was here as well as my current, werewolf, fiancé. What kind of world do we live in!

Jacob's Point of View

Now what leech? Any suggestions?

Alice's Point of View

Edward, get out of his head and start thinking of a way to save Bella.

Edward's Point of View

"The way I see it we have very few options. We can run. We can fight. We can hide. Or we can die," I said bitterly.

"I say we call reinforcements," Alice chirped up.

We all looked confusedly at her.

**Who do you think the reinforcements will be?? Review or PM with the answer!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 3

**Here it is! I whipped it out this morning. Sorry it took so long and that it's short but it's all I had time to do! Thank you to: bbtasha, SecretlySpellman, and vamp1994 for reviewing.**

**Ciao,**

**heartforthehopeless**

Chapter 15

Edward's Point of View

I searched her mind.

"Alice! Are you crazy?!"

Jacob's Point of View

"Care to clue us in? Yeah, I mean the one's of us who _don't _have superhuman powers?"

Bella looks up at me and says, "Excuse me, but I think I'm a bit more at a loss than you, _wolf boy_."

"What a time to get technical, Bells," I smiled at her.

She was so beautiful. Just wait until I marry her…

"Thoughts to yourself please."

"I'm not the one who can block them, smart ass."

"We're getting off the point here!" the little short one yelled, "Now do you want to hear the plan or what?"

We all nodded. I had never been scared of a vampire before and right then, frankly, I was just a little bit frightened.

Edward looked over at me and said, "You think this is scary? Wait until she takes you on a shopping trip."

He shivered just thinking of it. I blinked and looked away.

"Ahem."

Everybody snapped to attention.

"Now, I'm going to ask Jasper to contact Maria."

The others seemed to get this. They had shocked looks on their faces.

"Again, can you clue in the one who is _not _a bloodsucker?"

"Maria is the vampire who turned Jasper. She was known for her vicious newborn armies."

"She's not a vegetarian," Bella informed me

"Good God! You want to contact a bloodsucker who eats people and has an army of vampires who also eat people? Are you nuts?"

"You got a better idea?" they said in unison.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 3

**Okay this is a longer one than I have been putting out. I highly doubt I will but I will try to put out one more before I go on my trip. I leave for vacation for a couple weeks. I'll be writing on 'She will be loved' the whole time I'm gone but this story is all on the pc so I won't be able to work on it. Sorry! Anyway, leave your thoughts! Thanks to: KingdomKeyGirl and TwilightFreak00! A very special thanks to bbtasha!**

**Ciao,**

**heartforthehopeless**

Chapter 16

Edward's Point of View

"The first thing we need to do is get the rest of the family here."

"What about the wedding?" Bella said.

She looked so disappointed. It broke my heart but I had to remember that she wasn't marrying me and this was a good thing, that the wedding would be postponed.

Edward, this is going to hurt. It was Alice's thoughts.

"You can still get married. You have two days until the Voltri arrive. You can still have the wedding. And then we can say you're on your honeymoon."

"Jacob, what do you think?" she looked up at him with the big brown eyes and I could almost feel his heart melting.

"I honestly don't care how we get married; I just want you to be my wife because you love me."

I could see that in fours Jacob was no longer a boy but a man. I envied him in the fact that no matter how much I wished I could cross the line into adulthood; I would never be able to. I would be seventeen forever.

Just then Bella must have looked over at me and saw the look on my face.

"Edward, are you okay?"

I quickly masked my emotions again.

"I'm fine Bella."

Her face hardened.

"Okay."

"Let's go get married then."

They both broke out in smiles.

Bella's Point of View

I never wanted to hurt him but I couldn't help but being happy. He had to cover up his emotions from me. I knew he wasn't okay, I knew he hurt. We almost got married! He thought he could cover up those emotions from me? Not a chance.

I grabbed Jacob's hand and headed out to the car where Charlie was. He'd been waiting out there for who knows how long. He probably thought I had changed my mind.

"Hey Dad! I'm ready now!"

"Okay."

Then he looked back in the mirror.

"Jacob and Alice? I thought that Jake wasn't supposed to see you until the wedding."

"Well, actually…"

"Bella needs to be carried to the beach so that she doesn't get her dress dirty, Charlie," Alice spoke up.

"Oh."

When we were arrived at the beach my stomach did some flip flops and I could even stop myself from grinning like a fool.

Jacob's Point of View.

I looked over at Bella and I couldn't help but have my heart sort grow wings and fly. She was happy and marrying me. We stood the test. She had seen Edward and she still wanted me. It was a miracle.

I picked her up.

"Up-see-daisy Bells."

I set her down where Alice commanded me to.

This was it. I walked up the aisle to where Embry was standing.

"Where were you? I was starting to get worried that she saw you naked and changed her mind," he jabbed my side.

"Nope. As soon as the reception is over we need to call together an emergency pack meeting."

"Did he come back?"

"Yep, but that's not the worst part," I said through a grin.

I couldn't be up there talking about this when my soon-to-be wife was going to be walking down the aisle.

Then I saw her. Yeah, I know that I was just in the room with and she was wearing the dress the whole time but it wasn't exactly the right atmosphere to be ogling your fiancé.

She looked beautiful. The dress was beautiful. It made want to peak under it. More than that though, her face caught my breath. She had a few ringlets coming down over her face. The rest of it was slung over her shoulder. Her eyes sparkled and she was flushed but she had a smile on her face. It looked like she was hiding a secret. Beautiful.

When she reached me and Sam was speaking, I almost missed my line because the only thing I could see, hear, smell or feel was Bella Swan. Bella Black. My Bella.

"I now pronounce you man and wife. Presenting to you for the first time ladies and gentlemen, Jacob and Isabella Black."

We were married.


End file.
